


Recognized

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter takes up an old disguise, but it doesn’t work on everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognized

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "masquerade" (masks, costumes and/or disguises)

It had been so long since he had known them to pull the decoy switch that Wedge’s brain stalled for a moment when Tycho pushed past him into their office to pull Leia Solo into an intense kiss. Then it re-started, he recognized the way she responded to the kiss and identified her as Leia’s childhood best friend and Tycho’s wife, Winter.

“If you’re undercover, Winter,” he said, smiling, when his friends broke for air, “this might blow it.”

“I didn’t have time to change,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “And it’s harder to be Leia since she gave up those outrageous hairstyles.”

“Huh,” said Tycho, leaning against Wedge’s desk. “You’d think it would be easier.”

Winter laughed. “We don’t actually look that much alike. Without the hair, I have to work a bit harder to maintain the illusion. Plus, now that Leia’s a Jedi, there’s just some things I can’t reproduce.”

“But I thought you took her place for, you know, official things,” said Wedge. “Isn’t Leia a scoundrel these days?”

“Oh, yes,” said Winter. “But she’s still a princess of Alderaan. I’m just a commoner, so it’s helpful to… borrow a little of her authority, sometimes.”

“Well, it works,” he said. “I didn’t recognize you myself for a moment, there.”

She grinned, wickedly. “Remember that mission you went on with Leia, Wedge, to see Sate Pestige? And Tycho and I got captured by Leonia Tavira?”

“Yes…” Wedge said, slowly, just as Tycho said, “Oh, Sith…”

Winter’s grin broadened. “Did I tell you how Tycho thought I was Leia, and spent the whole trip on the _Falcon_ asking her— me— if she thought Winter liked him?” 

Wedge grinned back. “Really?”

“Oh, yes,” she said.

Tycho sighed.

THE END


End file.
